List of music featured on Happy Tree Friends
This is a list of songs and incidental music that have/has been featured on American–British animated television series ''Happy Tree Friends''. Theme tune * See ''The Simpsons'' theme. Songs, classical and popular tunes * The 5th Dimension: "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" – * 900 Sound System: "With a Spirit" – * AC/DC: "Back in Black" – * AC/DC: "Highway to Hell" – * A-ha: "Take on Me" – * Air Supply: "I Can Wait Forever" – * Air Supply: "Lost in Love" – * Al Jolson: "Where Did Robinson Crusoe Go with Friday on Saturday Night?" – * Al Jolson: "You Made Me Love You" – * The Alan Parsons Project: "Sirius" – * Alessi: "Savin' the Day" – * Alice Cooper: "Ballad of Dwight Fry" – * Alice Cooper: "No More Mr Nice Guy" – * Alice Faye: "You'll Never Know" – * Alisha's Attic: "He's a Rebel" – * Anne Murray: "Snowbird" – * Anne Murray: "You Needed Me" – * Annie Lennox: "Why" – * Aqua: "Barbie Girl" – * Arthur "Guitar Boogie" Smith: "Dueling Banjos" – * Avicii: "Wake Me Up" – * Aylen: "Quack Attack" – * B. J. Thomas: "Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head" – * The B-52's: "Rock Lobster" – * The Bangles: "Walk Like an Egyptian" – * Barbra Streisand: "Don't Rain on My Parade" – * Barenaked Ladies: "Get in Line" – * The Barracudas: "Summer Fun" – * Barry Manilow: "Looks Like We Made It" – * Barry Manilow: "Ready to Take a Chance Again" – * Barry White: "You're the First, the Last, My Everything" – * The Beach Boys: "I Get Around" – * The Beach Boys: "Kokomo" – * Beastie Boys: "Brass Monkey" – * Beastie Boys: "No Sleep Till Brooklyn" – * Beastie Boys: "Sabotage" – * Bee Gees: "Stayin' Alive" – * Ben E. King: "Stand By Me" – * Bent Fabric: "Alley Cat" – * Bernie Wayne: "Miss America" – * Bette Midler: "The Rose" – * Bill Conti: "Gonna Fly Now" – * Bill Haley & His Comets: "Rock Around the Clock" – * Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes: "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" – * Billy: "Ding! Fries Are Done" – * Billy Joel: "The Ballad of Billy the Kid" – * Billy Joel: "The Longest Time" – * Billy Joel: "Uptown Girl" – * Billy Ocean: "Get Outta My Dreams" – * Billy Ocean: "Suddenly" – * Billy Vera & The Beaters: "At This Moment" – * Bing Crosby: "Mr. Booze" – * Black Box: "Everybody Everybody" – * The Black Eyed Peas: "I Gotta Feeling" – * Black Sabbath: "Paranoid" – * Blair: "Have Fun, Go Mad" – * Blondie: "Call Me" – * Blondie: "One Way or Another" – * Blondie: "The Tide Is High" – * Blue Swede: "Hooked on a Feeling" – * Bob Cobert: "Through Poland to a Jewish Village" – * Bob Dylan: "Hurricane" – * Bob Sinclar: "Rock This Party (Everybody Dance Now)" – * Bobby Day: "Rockin' Robin" – * Bon Jovi: "You Give Love a Bad Name" – * Bone Symphony: "One Foot in Front of the Other" – * Bonnie Tyler: "The Best" – * Boots Randolph: "Yakety Sax" – * Boyz II Men: "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" – * Boyzone: "Picture of You" – * Brad Fiedel: "The Terminator Theme" – * Brad Sucks: "Dirtbag" – * The Brady Bunch: "Sunshine Day" – * Breaking Benjamin: "Blow Me Away" – * Breaking Benjamin: "Wish I May" – * Brenda Lee: "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" – * Brooks & Dunn: "Against the Wind" – * Bryan Adams: "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" – * Bubbles: "Somewhere" – * Buckner & Garcia: "Pac Man Fever" – * Buckwheat Boyz: "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" – * The BusBoys: "Cleanin' Up the Town" – * Buster Poindexter: “Hot Hot Hot" – * Cab Calloway: "Minnie the Moocher" – * Carly Simon: "You're So Vain" – * Cam Clarke: "Son of the Preacher Man" – * Carole King: "So Far Away" – * The Carpenters: "(They Long to Be) Close to You" – * The Carpenters: "Superstar" – * The Carpenters: "Top of the World" – * Carrie Underwood: "Before He Cheats" – * The Cars: "Moving in Stereo" – * Celine Dion: "My Heart Will Go On" – * Champs: "Tequila" – * Cheap Trick: "The Flame" – * Cheap Trick: "Surrender" – * Cheeseburger: "Commin' Home" – * Cher: "If I Could Turn Back Time" – * Chicago: "25 or 6 to 4" – * Christopher Cross: "Sailing" – * Chuck Mangione: "Feels So Good" – * Chumbawamba: "Tubthumping" – * Cliff Richard: "Devil Woman" – * Coldplay: "Clocks" – * Coldplay: "Speed of Sound" – * Cole Porter: "Anything Goes" – * Conway Twitty: "Games That Daddies Play" – * Conway Twitty: "Hello Darling" – * Conway Twitty: "I See the Want to in Your Eyes" – * Conway Twitty: "Only Make Believe" – * Conway Twitty: "Your Love Had Taken Me That High" – * Conway Twitty: "You’ve Never Been This Far Before" – * Corona: "The Rhythm of the Night" – * Cousin Harley: "4 Wheels 9 Lives" – * Creedence Clearwater Revival: "Fortunate Son" – * The Cult: "Love Removal Machine" – * Curtis Mayfield: "Superfly" – * Cyndi Lauper: "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" – * The Dahls: "Josephine" – * Daphne and Celeste: "U.G.L.Y." – * David Rose: "The Stripper" – * Dean Martin: "The Money Song" – * Dean Martin: "Volare" – * Dead or Alive: "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" – * Deana Carter: "Free Fallin'" – * Debbie Gibson: "Lost in Your Eyes" – * Deep Purple: "Highway Star (Roger Glover Remix)" – * Def Leppard: "Pour Some Sugar on Me" – * Devo: "Whip It" – * Devo: "Witch Doctor" – * Dionne Warwick: "I Say a Little Prayer" – * DJ Snake and Lil Jon: "Turn Down for What" – * Donald Byrd: "Cristo Redentor" – * Donald O'Connor: "Make 'Em Laugh" – * Donna Summer: "She Works Hard for the Money" – * Donna Summer and Barbra Streisand: "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)" – * The Dovells: "Bristol Stomp" – * Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg: "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang" – * Dr. Hook: "Sharing the Night Together" – * E. E. Bagley: "National Emblem March" – * Earth, Wind & Fire: "September" – * Eddie Cantor: "Makin' Whoopee" – * Eddie Murphy: "Party All the Time" – * Eddy Grant: "Electric Avenue" – * Eduard Khil: "Trololo" – * Edvard Grieg: "Morning Mood" – * Edward Kleban and Marvin Hamlisch: "I Hope I Get It" – * Edward Kleban and Marvin Hamlisch: "What I Did for Love” – * Edwin Starr: "War" – * Electric Light Orchestra: "Mr. Blue Sky" – * Elmo and Patsy: "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" – * Elisabeth Troy: "Headstrong" – * Elton John: "Crocodile Rock" – * Elton John: "Rocket Man" – * Elton John: "I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues" – * Elton John and Kiki Dee: "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" – * Elvis Presley: "A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix)" – * Enigma: "Sadeness" – * Eric Carmen: "Hungry Eyes" – * Enya: "Orinoco Flow" – * Europe: "The Final Countdown" – * The Eyeliners: "I'd Do It All Over Again" – * Faith Hill: "Piece of My Heart" – * Falco: "Der Kommissar" – * Felix Mendelssohn: "Wedding March" – * Fiona Apple: "Criminal" – * The Flying Lizards: "Money (That's What I Want)" – * Flo & Eddie: "(You're Nothing but a) Good Duck" – * Foghat: "Slow Ride" – * Foreigner: "Hot Blooded" – * Francis Scott Key: "The Star-Spangled Banner" – * Frank Sinatra: "Let's Fall in Love" – * Frank Sinatra: "Luck Be a Lady" – * Frank Sinatra: "The Second Time Around" – * Frank Sinatra: "The Things We Did Last Summer" – * Frank Sinatra: "When You're Smiling" – * Frank Sinatra: "You Make Me Feel So Young" – * Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons: "December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night)" – * Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons: "Walk Like a Man" – * Fuel: "Won't Back Down (Bring You Hell Remix)" – * Gary Glitter: "Rock and Roll Part 2" – * Gary Numan: "Cars" – * Gary Wright: "Dream Weaver" – * Gene Kelly: "The Worry Song" – * George Baker Selection: "Little Green Bag" – * George Gershwin: "The Babbit and the Bromide" – * George Gershwin: "Begin the Beguine" – * George M. Cohan: "Over There" – * George M. Cohan: "The Yankee Doodle Boy" – * George Thorogood and the Destroyers: "Bad to the Bone" – * George Thorogood and the Destroyers: "Who Do You Love" – * Gerry Rafferty: "Baker Street" – * Geto Boys: "Still" – * Giacomo Puccini: "Nessun dorma" – * Gilbert and Sullivan: "I Am the Monarch of the Sea" – * Gilbert and Sullivan: "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General" – * Gilbert and Sullivan: "I've Got a Little List" – * Gilbert and Sullivan: "Sighing Softly to the River" – * Gilbert and Sullivan: "'Tis Twelve, I Think" – * Gilbert O'Sullivan: "Alone Again (Naturally)" – * Gioachino Rossini: "William Tell Overture" – * Giuseppe Verdi: "La donna è mobile" from Rigoletto – * Glen Campbell: "Rhinestone Cowboy" – * Glenn Frey: "The Heat Is On" – * Glenn Miller: "Chattanooga Choo Choo" – * Gloria Gaynor: "I Will Survive" – * Go West: "King of Wishful Thinking" – * Goo Goo Dolls: "Iris" – * Greta Van Fleet: "Safari Song" – * Guns N' Roses: "Welcome to the Jungle" – * Haddaway: "What Is Love?" – * Hampton the Hampster: "The Hampsterdance Song" – * Hanson: "MMMBop" – * Harold Faltermeyer: "Axel F" – * Harry Belafonte: "Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" – * Harry Belafonte: "Jump in the Line (Shake, Shake Senora)" – * Harry Belafonte: "Man Smart (Woman Smarter)" – * Harry Belafonte: "Sweetheart from Venezuela" – * Harry Chapin: "Cat's in the Cradle" – * Heart: "Barracuda" – * Herman's Hermits: "I'm into Something Good" – * Hot Chocolate: "You Sexy Thing" – * Howard Goodall: "Bean Theme (Mad Pianos)" – * The Human Beinz: "Nobody But Me" – * The Hues Corporation: "Rock the Boat" – * Huey Lewis and the News: "Back in Time" – * Huey Lewis and the News: "If This Is It" – * Huey Lewis and the News: "The Power of Love" – * Huey Lewis and the News: "Workin' for a Living" – * Irving Berlin: "Cheek to Cheek" – * Irving Berlin: "Puttin' on the Ritz" – * The Isley Brothers: "It's Your Thing" – * The J. Geils Band: "Freeze Frame" – * Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey: "Summer Nights" – * Jacques Offenbach: "Infernal Galop" – * James Blunt: "Tears and Rain" – * James Brown: "Sex Machine" – * James Taylor: "Country Road" – * Jean Knight: "Mr. Big Stuff" – * Jennifer Lopez: "Let's Get Loud" – * Jennifer Lopez: "On the Floor" – * Jerry Lee Lewis: "Great Balls of Fire" – * Jerry Reed: "East Bound and Down" – * Jim Croce: "I Got a Name" – * Jimi Hendrix: "Purple Haze" – * Joan Jett and the Blackhearts: "I Hate Myself For Loving You" – * Joan Sutherland: "Regnava nel silenzio" – * Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes: "Up Where We Belong" – * Joey Scarbury: "Believe It or Not" – * Johann Sebastian Bach: "Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major" – * John Cafferty: "Heart's on Fire" – * John Conlee: "Rose Colored Glasses" – * John Denver: "Everyday" – * John Farnham: "Thunder in Your Heart" – * John Phillip Sousa: "Stars and Stripes Forever" – * Johnny Cash: "I've Been Everywhere" – * Joni Mitchell: "Both Sides Now" – * Josh Groban: "You Raise Me Up" – * Journey: "Don't Stop Believin'" – * Journey: "Faithfully" – * JR JR: "Gone" – * Juice Newton and Eddie Rabbitt: "Both to Each Other (Friends and Lovers)" – * June Christy: "Give Me the Simple Life" – * Kansas: "Dust in the Wind" – * Katrina and the Waves: "Walking on Sunshine" – * Katy Perry: "California Gurls" – * Kelis: "Milkshake" – * Kenneth J. Alford: "Colonel Bogey March" – * Kenny G: "Songbird" – * Kenny Loggins: "Danger Zone" – * Kenny Loggins: "I’m Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" – * Kenny Loggins: "Mr. Night" – * Kenny Loggins: "Playing With the Boys" – * Kenny Rogers: "The Gambler" – * Kid Rock: "Bawitdaba" – * The Killers: "Go All the Way" – * Kiss: "Rock and Roll All Nite" – * Kool & the Gang: "Celebration" – * Laura Branigan: "Gloria" – * Laura Branigan: "Hot Night" – * Lee Ryan: "Real Love" – * The Lemon Pipers: "Green Tambourine" – * Lerner and Loewe: "If Ever I Would Leave You" – * Lerner and Loewe: "I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face" – * Lerner and Loewe: "Life of the Wife" – * Linkin Park: "Burn It Down" – * Lionel Richie: "Hello" – * Lionel Richie: "Say You, Say Me" – * Little Eva: "The Loco-Motion" – * Lou Rawls: "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" – * Louis Armstrong: "Jeepers Creepers" – * Loverboy: "Working for the Weekend" – * Lucius: "The Punisher" – * Ludwig van Beethoven: "Ode to Joy" from 9th Symphony – * Luigi Boccherini: "Minuetto" – * Lynyrd Skynyrd: "Free Bird" – * Martha and the Vandellas: "Dancing in the Street" – * The Mavericks: "Down on the Corner" – * Michael Jackson: "Bad" – * Michael Jackson: "Speed Demon" – * Michael Jackson: "Thriller" – * Mick Smiley: "Magic" – * Minnie Riperton: "Lovin' You" – * Meat Loaf: "I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)" – * Nacio Herb Brown and Arthur Freed: "Good Morning" – * The New Seekers: "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing" – * Old 97's: "El Paso" – * Ozzy Osbourne: "Crazy Train" – * Pat Benatar and Queen Latifah: "Love Is a Battlefield" – * Percy Faith Orchestra: "Theme from a Summer Place" – * Peter Gabriel: "Steam" – * Peter Gresser: "And Now for That Massive Coronary" – * The Pretenders and Kool Keith: "My City Was Gone" – * Qulinez: "Let's Rock" – * R. Kelly: "I Believe I Can Fly" – * Randy Newman: "I Love L.A." – * Ray Parker Jr.: "Ghostbusters" – * Remy Zero: "Save Me" – * Rhythm Heritage: "Theme from S.W.A.T." – * Rob Zombie: "Dragula (Hot Rod Herman Remix)" – * Rob Zombie: "Living Dead Girl" – * Rob Zombie: "Sick Bubblegum" – * Rupert Holmes: "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" – * Rush: "Tom Sawyer" – * Rusted Root: "Send Me on My Way" – * Savage Garden: "Crash and Burn" – * Sheryl Crow: "Straight to the Moon" – * Skillet: "Rebirthing" – * Slim Whitman: "I'm Casting My Lasso Towards The Sky" – * Slim Whitman: "Indian Love Call" – * Smash Mouth: "Why Can't We Be Friends?" – * Spandau Ballet: "True" – * Spice Girls: "Wannabe" – * Steppenwolf: "Born to Be Wild" – * Steriogram: "Walkie Talkie Man" – * Strawberry Alarm Clock: "Incense and Peppermints" – * The Surfaris: "Wipe Out" – * Susanna Hoffs: "Stuck in the Middle with You" – * T. Rex: "Bang a Gong (Get It On)" – * Thompson Twins: "In the Name of Love" – * Three Dog Night: "Joy to the World" – * Three Dog Night: "One" – * The Tokens: "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" – * Tonic: "East Bound and Down" – * Trace Adkins: "I Know a Little" – * The Trammps: "Disco Inferno" – * Travis Tritt and George Thorogood: "Move It On Over" – * The Turtles: "Happy Together" – * The Wanted: "Chasing the Sun" – * Was (Not Was): "Walk the Dinosaur" – * Wet Wet Wet: "Yesterday" – * Wham!: "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" – * Willie Nelson and Mark McGrath: "Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground" – * Vanilla Ice: "Ice Ice Baby" – * Yellowcard: "Lights and Sounds" – * Yip Harburg and Harold Arlen: "The Merry Old Land of Oz" – * ZZ Top: "Tush" – Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Songs list